


Siren’s Call

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love your blog sooooo much I was wondering if you could write a Sam / reader where reader catches Sam cheating. Sam tries to make up with her and it ends in fluffy rough type of smut. Please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren’s Call

Warnings: Sam cheating, language, smut, rough smut

Fic:

“I’m back!” you announce, tossing your motel room key onto the nearest table. You had gone on a hunt with Sam, but he wasn’t feeling so well. The two of you had decided to take the day off from hunting and relax so Sam could get better. When he had gotten hungry, you volunteered to get you both some food.

The bedroom lights are all on, but Sam isn’t in the room. “I brought food,” you add, shaking the bags you held in your hand. Still no answer. You notice the bathroom door is cracked and steam is coming through, maybe he’d decided to take a shower. You pop your head into the room to get his attention. “Sam, I brought the –” you begin, but you’re cut off by the sight in front of you. You drop the bags of food to the floor in shock.

“Sam?” you question, pain in your voice. He doesn’t answer, he’s too entranced by the girl riding him. The way he looks at her, it’s the same way he looks at you when you’re with him. The girl ignores you too, obviously enjoying herself as she rides Sam’s cock. The water sloshes around in the tub as they move in sync with each other. “How could you?” you scream, refusing to be ignored any longer.

Sam shakes his head as if coming out of a trance. “Y/N?” he asks as if he’s shocked to see you, “What the hell is going on?” He looks from the girl on his lap to you as if he’s confused.

“I could ask you the same,” you retort before storming off, not even waiting for an explanation.

“Y/N, come back,” Sam shouts, but it’s too late. You’re already out the door and headed for the car. Before he even gets the chance to come outside, you turn the key in the ignition and hit the gas. You turn your car towards home, if you could still call it that. The bunker belonged to Sam and Dean; from the looks of it, one of them didn’t want you around anymore.

“Back already?” Dean asks as you storm into the bunker.

“You can blame your brother for that,” you respond, tears running down your face.

“What happened?” Dean asks, “Lover’s spat?”

“Pft,” you scoff, “If you call Sam fucking another woman a ‘spat,’ then yeah, we had a spat.”

“What?” Dean asks, sounding almost as disgusted as you felt, “That doesn’t sound like Sam. Are you sure that’s really what’s going on?”

“Is seeing his cock inside her enough proof?” you spit back angrily.

“He wouldn’t,” Dean says, “He loves you and he’s loyal to a fault.”

“I understand that you want to defend him,” you say, “He’s your brother, I get it; but I know what I saw.”

“But he’s your fiancé,” Dean reasons.

“Yeah, not anymore,” you tell him, pulling your engagement ring off your finger, “Tell him the ‘girl of his dreams’ said he can shove it.”

“Let me talk to him,” Dean offers, looking down at the ring in the palm of his hand, “This has to be a misunderstanding.”

“You do what you want,” you tell him, “But as far as I’m concerned, Sam and I are through.” You march off to your room, the one you had used before moving into Sam’s room, and slam the door shut.

Four days go by before you hear from Sam. That was mostly your fault. You refused to answer his calls and you deleted all of his texts without even looking at them.

It’s not until Dean begs you to talk to Sam that you even consider it. “Sam misses you,” Dean tells you, “He tells me he can explain what happened. Just give him a chance to explain before you give up on him completely. He loves you, I know he does, and I know you love him too. You deserve to be happy, you both do, and I know you’re happiest together.”

“Fine,” you decide, “I’ll give him one chance to talk, but I can’t make any promises. After that, I’m gone.” Dean nods, knowing it’s the best he’s going to get.

All day, you prepare for the conversation you knew you would have. He would blame his mistake on some stupid thing or another and beg you for your forgiveness. He’d say he loves you and that he only wants you, but you were determined not to listen. You wouldn’t let him hurt you like this a second time.

A knock on your door pulls you from your thoughts. “Y/N, it’s me,” Sam says quietly as he cracks the door open and steps inside.

“Nice of you to show your face after what you did,” you say angrily, crossing your arms as you narrow your eyes at him.

“Y/N, I know what you think you saw,” Sam begins, but you cut him off.

“Let me guess, it was a misunderstanding,” you say, “Well you know what? I think that’s bull shit. I know what I saw. You loved every second of it. You weren’t forced or coerced, so don’t tell me it was a misunderstanding.”

“You have to know that I would never do something like this to you,” Sam says, “I love you too much to ever risk losing you.”

“Yeah, Dean said something similar,” you tell him, “But you know what I think? I think I chose to fall in love with the wrong brother.”

“Don’t say that,” Sam pleads, he sounds heartbroken, “I know you don’t believe me, and maybe you never will, but it wasn’t my fault. You’re right, I wasn’t forced. I gave my complete consent because I thought she was you.”

“Now this is just ridiculous,” you laugh bitterly, “I saw her and she looked nothing like me.”

“She tricked me,” Sam admits, “The whole time I only saw you.”

“I don’t care what you imagined you saw while you were with someone else,” you tell him.

“No, Y/N, you don’t understand,” Sam begins, “I actually thought she was you. She had your face, your voice, your mannerisms. I should’ve known something was wrong. Everything was hazy and I couldn’t thing straight. I thought maybe it was just this illness I’ve had. Well, I guess it was. That illness was because of her. She was a siren.”

“Convenient excuse,” you huff.

“You’re right,” Sam says, “It’s just an excuse, and a poor one at that. I should’ve known better. I spent the last few days hunting her down, trying to make things right.”

“Well, it’s too late for that now,” you tell him. You reach down beside your bed and grab the bag you had packed. “We’re through,” is all you say as you push your way past him.

“Wait,” Sam begs, grabbing your wrist, “I can’t lose you, not because some monster drove us apart.”

“You’re the monster Sam,” you tell him, pulling your wrist from his hand, “You broke my heart.”

“Tell me how to fix this,” Sam beg, “I’ll do anything. I’m sorry for what happened, I really am. I’ll take all the blame. It will never happen again, I swear. If you need to, we can back off. We don’t need to be engaged, but I need you in my life. I’ll wait for as long as I have to to rebuild the trust we had. Just don’t walk out that door, please.”

He had never begged you for anything before, but here he was, pleading for you to stay. “No,” you say, “You cheated once, how can I believe that you’ll never do it again? You can’t fix this, I’ve made up my mind. You said you loved me, but apparently that wasn’t enough to stop you.” You were unsure of your words even as you said them.

“Please, just listen to me,” Sam begs. His hands reach for you but you move away until your back hits the wall. “The only reason anything happened was because I thought she was you,” Sam says, “Please believe me, you’re the only one who can make me feel that way.” His hands come to rest against the wall on either side of your body.

“Sam,” you warn, but you don’t try to escape.

“I love you,” Sam says, “And I know that you still love me. Even if you don’t completely trust me, I know you still love me somewhere deep down. You’re the only reason I’m alive. Think about the hunt we were on, people drowned with no sign of a struggle. She made me believe she was you, someone I trust with my life, and lured me to the tub. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, she would’ve drowned me right there. You saved my life, whether you realize it or not.”

You desperately wanted to believe him. It did add up after all. Sam’s confusion when he noticed you’d entered the room could be explained by the fact that he thought you were already in the room with him. On top of that, if she really was a siren and she learned about two hunters in her territory, it made sense to kill one or both of them.

“How do I know this isn’t some elaborate lie?” you ask.

“I have never lied to you,” Sam says, “Not once; and I never will.”

“I want to believe you,” you say, “But that doesn’t change the fact that it happened.”

“I know,” Sam says, his fingertips brushing your arms, “And I will spend every second of my life making it up to you.” When you don’t pull away, he cups your cheek with one hand and places his other hand on your hip. “I love you, and only you,” he says. He leans in, his lips capturing yours in a rough kiss.

When you thought this out in your head, you planned on walking out. You had been so determined not to forgive him, but your plans fall by the wayside. He had pissed you off, but you can’t help but believe him. In your line of work, anything was possible and you trusted Sam, you always had.

You drop your bag to the floor and reach up to twist your fingers into his hair. Tilting your head to the side as you deepen the kiss. “Promise me it was an honest mistake,” you demand, breaking the kiss.

“It was, I swear,” Sam promises, “I’m so sorry I did this to you.” His lips pepper your neck with kisses. “Had I known it was anyone but you, it never would’ve happened,” Sam says, “She looked like you, sounded like you, acted like you. That’s the only reason I got in that damn tub. I thought you wanted me and I wanted you then and there. To be fair, I always want you.”

“When I walked in and saw you like that, with her, it felt like my world was shattering to a million pieces,” you tell him.

“I’m sorry,” Sam repeats over and over again, kissing you roughly between apologies. You reach for the hem of his shirt and tug. Sam takes the hint, breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. As soon as the material is on the floor, Sam grabs the front of your shirt and tears it open, buttons flying in every direction. “You’re the only one who can make me like this,” Sam tells you as his lust filled eyes drink you in. He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra, tugging the straps down your arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you sooner,” you tell him, dragging your nails lightly down his chest.

“Don’t apologize,” Sam tells you, “I’m the one who messed up, not you.” His hands reach for the buttons of your pants and he undoes them, pulling them down quickly. You unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops before tossing it to the floor. Sam helps you with his pants, pushing them down as he kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks. You follow his motions, leaving you in your panties and him in his boxers.

“Sam!” you gasp as he tears your panties down each side and lets them drop to the floor, “I liked those.”

“I’ll get you more,” Sam promises, “But right now, I need you.” Sam pushes you back against the wall and bucks his hips forward. “See what you do to me?” Sam asks, his hard cock prodding you through the material of his boxers, “You’re the only one who can do this to me, the only one who can drive me wild.” Sam’s lips connect with your neck, kissing you here and there, his teeth grazing your skin. “I love you,” Sam groans, rocking his hips against you, “Don’t ever want to lose you.” His hard cock prods your thigh and you can’t take the teasing any longer.

“I need you Sam,” you whisper, your hands reaching for the waistband of his boxers. You groan as his cock springs free, the tip swollen and leaking already.

“This is what you do to me,” Sam says, taking your wrists in his hand, “Only you.” He holds your wrists against the wall above your head with one hand. His other hand moves down to your hip and presses you back against the wall. He thrusts his hips forward for emphasis, his rock hard cock sliding through your slick folds.

“Sam,” you moan, trying to create more friction for yourself as you rock your hips forward. Sam stops you, pushing you back against the wall again. He encourages you to spread your legs and you do just that.

In one swift thrust, Sam stretches and fills you completely. You had to admit, you missed the feeling of him being inside you and you can’t stop the moan that escapes your lips. Sam grunts, his fingers digging into your skin as he sets a brutal pace.

“You’re the only one I want,” Sam grunts between thrusts. Each stroke hits all the right places, pushing you back against the wall. Your wrists strain against his hand, but he holds them tight, refusing to let you go.

“Sam,” you moan, writhing against the wall. Sam’s hand slides down from your hip to your thigh and draws your leg up around his waist.

“Fuck,” Sam grunts, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. You moan and writhe as he slams into you again and again.

“I love you,” you moan, your head falling back against the wall. Sam’s hand releases your wrists and you instantly reach for his shoulders, holding on as he pounds into you.

“I love you too,” Sam replies. His hand slips beneath your other thigh and brings it up around his waist as well. Sam repositions you so that your legs dangle over his forearms, the only things holding you up are him and the wall.

Each thrust is expertly delivered, making you moan and whimper. He knows exactly what to do to make your stomach twist and coil. Your back slides up and down the wall with each stroke and you dig the fingers of one hand into the skin of Sam’s shoulder. With your other hand, you twist your fingers into Sam’s hair and bring his lips to yours, kissing him deeply.

Sam’s hands grasp your ass cheeks as he peels you away from the wall and carries you to the bed. He bounces you on his cock as he goes, refusing to stop the relentless fucking he was giving you. Sam kneels on the bed before lying you back against the sheets and settling above you.

“I love you, and only you,” Sam says, breaking the kiss just long enough to say the words. Sam’s lips capture yours again, rough and demanding. His teeth drag out your bottom lip before his tongue invades your mouth.

You drag your fingertips down Sam’s back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin as he thrusts into you, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. Each thrust is even rougher than before, the bed giving him better leverage. You dig your heels into his ass cheeks, drawing him deeper into you.

Sam’s hands explore your body as if it’s for the first time. He caresses every inch of you he can reach. Here and there, his fingers dig into your skin, sure to leave marks. Sam leaves kisses and bite marks down your neck and across your collarbone, down to your chest. He sucks one of your nipples between his lips and draws it out between his teeth. One of his hands comes up to cup your neglected breast, squeezing the flesh and tweaking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Your back arches towards him and your legs tighten around his waist as your walls begin to flutter around his throbbing cock. Sam’s thrusts become erratic as he nears his end and the twitching of his cock inside you helps you reach yours.

“Sam!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. You dig your fingernails into his back, holding on as you ride out wave after wave of orgasm. Sam grunts and groans as you cum around him, your walls clamping down around his cock.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts as you help him reach his own release. His hands hold you tight as his cock pulses deep inside you, spilling his cum into you. His thrusts slow and come to a stop as he rides out the final waves of orgasm, his breathing heavy. “This is what I want,” Sam says, his forehead resting against yours, “With you and no one else. I love you, please tell me you know that.”

“I know,” you tell him, pushing a strand of fallen hair behind his ear, “I love you too.”


End file.
